in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Ruby Ruckus (Issue One of Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: Hey there! Planning my first solo story series ever by yours truly: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Featuring Starcade and Kyoji as main characters. This series will have eight episodes. Each episode will only be able to be browsed, sorry RPers. Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode One: Ruby Ruckus The first World of Wonder takes Starcade and Kyoji to a rather rowdy town of ruffians. To get to Red Ruby, the two must have whatever it takes to face the danger imposed by the ruffians and be prepared for anything that is thrown at them." Cast *Green Shadow *Starcade *Kyoji *Shogo the Warlord *Red Ruby *Ribby *Croaks Story One fine day at Icicle Isle, Kyoji's current hometown, fighter friends Starcade and Kyoji are playing arcade games against each other in a nearby arcade. Starcade: And...another one bites the dust! Woohoo, I win! Kyoji: To be fair, it's been a while since I played arcade games. Starcade: *teasing* That sounds like something a noob would say! Kyoji: Bring it on, Starcade. I can beat you in the next game. Starcade: Are you sure about that, Kyoji? Kyoji: Why wouldn't I be? Starcade: Eh, no reason. Let's play Pong! The two race towards the Pong arcade machine and start playing. Three minutes later... Kyoji: C'mon c'mon, I need another point, I can't lose to her again! *scores a point* Haha! I win, take that, Starcade! No response. Kyoji: Starcade? Starcade: *rather worriedly* Behind you! Kyoji: Huh? An army of dark soldiers armed with deadly weapons march towards the duo. Kyoji: That is not good. What's happening? Starcade: I don't know either, let's see what they do. The dark soldiers draw out their weapons and point them at the duo. Starcade: They're attacking us! What do we do? Kyoji: We gotta escape through that window! *points to a window* For some reason, the soldiers stop moving and just stand still. Starcade: So...we're good? I mean, they're just standing still. Kyoji: You never know. With that, Starcade and Kyoji escape the arcade, only to find more dark soldiers outside. It turned out to be a trap. Starcade: Oh crud. ???: At last, we meet again. Kyoji: That sounds familiar. It...it can't be! Shogo: Well well well, if it isn't my ninja nemesis Kyoji and my Eitbit enemy Starcade. To what do I owe you two the pleasure? Kyoji: Why are you here? Shogo: Perhaps you'll like to ask...*shows off his new Orb of Power* my new Orb of Power! With this new orb I possess, not only do I regain the immortality I lost, I am as good as invincible! Starcade: Invincible? *scoffs* Puh-lease! Shogo: Yes, it is. I'll prove it to you! *takes out a diamond* How much do you bet that I can crush this diamond in one hand? Starcade: I say it's practically impossible, so I bet you 100 tickets you can't do it! Kyoji: Starcade, no! Shogo: Deal. *crushes the diamond in one hand successfully* See? *takes 100 tickets from Starcade* Kyoji: You kinda deserved that one, Starcade. Starcade: Yeah, I guess I got myself carried away there. Shogo: So, are we ready to fight or what? Kyoji: *draws sword* With pleasure. Starcade: And pressure. *draws laser pistols* Shogo: Let the battle begin! *charges towards the duo* Starcade and Kyoji run straight towards the Orb of Power, while dodging Shogo's attacks. Shogo: Get back here, you cowards! Kyoji: If we can break this orb, we can put an end to that warlord! Starcade and Kyoji try breaking the Orb of Power once more with all their might, but nothing seems to even make a dent. Kyoji: I don't understand, that last swing of my sword would have split a diamond into two! Starcade: We're out of options! Kyoji: Well, there is one option left. We need to arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem! Starcade: The Legendary what now? Kyoji: Legendary Rainbow Gem. It's supposedly a gemstone that can be used to cut through even the toughest of evil armors. Starcade: Perfect, so can you arise that gem? Kyoji: I can't. But I know who can. She's Diana Diamond, a princess gemstone who knows how to arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem. But to find her, we must find the other gemstones. Follow me! Starcade: Sure, as long as you know that it will work. *follows Kyoji* The two arrive at Kyoji's sensei's house. Kyoji: Sensei? Are you home? Starcade and I are here to grant permission to travel to the seven worlds of wonder to find the gemstones. No response. Kyoji: Dang it, I forgot he passed away. Anyway, Starcade, there's something I'll like to show that only elite ninjas are allowed to see. And the secret must not be revealed either. Starcade: So what is it? Kyoji opens a secret room behind his sensei's throne chair, revealing a wall with seven slots and a switch. Kyoji: This here, is where all the gemstones that we are going to find slot themselves in to arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem. And this switch takes you to the world where that gemstone is in, except for Diana Diamond. Starcade: What's so special about "Diana" anyway? Kyoji: I don't know either but we'll find out when we find her. Starcade: So which gemstone should we search for first? Kyoji: We'll go in rainbow order to avoid confusions. In this case, we'll go find Red Ruby first. *activates a switch* A portal frame appears, and it lights up red in colour. Kyoji: I just hope the world will be able to hold off Shogo while we are gone. The worlds we are about to enter...are not on Earth. Starcade: Hang on, if we want to know how the world is doing, we'll need a notification! *calls on her smartphone* Meanwhile at L.E.A.F. Headquarters... Green Shadow: *to Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss+ And then she said, "Let's go out on a date!". And then he said, "But you are a date!". And then she said...*hears her smartphone ringing* I'll continue the joke later, someone is calling me right now. *picks up the call* Hi, Starcade! Starcade: Green Shadow, the world is in danger as we speak. Green Shadow: Really, why? Starcade: Out there, Shogo the Warlord is hunting and threatening the world to get us. I need your help, Kyoji and I will be leaving Earth to search for gemstones to use against Shogo, so will you please help us by keeping us updated about the situation on Earth? Re-Peat Moss: Was that Starcade on the phone? That's GREAT! *squeals excitedly* Bonk Choy: Oh, just pull yourself together already! Green Shadow: *to Starcade* No problem, we'll tell you every now and then about Shogo's actions in Earth. And be safe on your journey. Starcade: Thanks, Green Shadow. Gotta find those gemstones, bye! *hangs up* Kyoji: So, are you ready? Starcade: Let's do this! Starcade and Kyoji enter the portal to Red Ruby's world. Starcade: It should be a breeze finding Red Ruby here. Kyoji: Not so much of a "breeze", I'll say. The duo finds themselves in a world of ruffians, chaos and destruction. Ruffians are running around fighthing over territories and blowing up others' territories.'m Random Ruffian #1: *throws a bomb at an enemy territory* Take that, noob! Random Ruffian #2: *sarcastically* Oooh...I'm so scared, EAT THIS! *throws back a bomb at Random Ruffian #1* Starcade: Yup, I can agree with you there, Kyoji. The duo come across a poster of Red Ruby. Starcade: So that's Red? You mean the gemstones we're looking for are alive after all? Kyoji: Why else do you think he has a name? Starcade: Could be a brand name? I guess. A pack of ruffians armed with explosives surrounds the duo. Starcade: They're pretty scary looking, Kyoji. Kyoji: A ninja never shows fear, so don't show fear! Starcade: But I'm NOT a ninja. Kyoji: Oh, good point. Let me rephrase that: A fighter never shows fear! Starcade: If you say so. Ruffian #1: Hey you! What are you doing in our territory? Ruffian #2: Yeah, back off or else! Starcade: Right, never show fear. *draws laser pistols* Say hello to my little frien... Kyoji: No, you can't do that! One misfire will blow all of us up! Starcade: Fine! What do we do from here? Kyoji: We'll just have to keep defending ourselves until they run out of explosives, before we strike back. The ruffian pack begins to attack Starcade and Kyoji with their explosives. The duo, as planned, dodge the explosions until eventually, the ruffians run out of explosives. Kyoji: That went well. Okay then. *clears throat and draws his sword* Tell us where Red Ruby is. Ruffian #1: Really? That's what you call a ninja threat? You're threatening us with that toy? Kyoji does a little "demonstration" of his sword skills on a trash can, a lamp post and a loaded cannon, before pointing his sword at the ruffians once more. Kyoji: *takes out a smoke bomb* I could throw this smoke bomb onto the ground, blind you all up and send you coughing, before I end you with this little "toy" of mine. So last chance...tell us where Red Ruby is. Ruffian #1: We don't know! We swear! Kyoji: Oh really? *inches his sword closer to the ruffians* Ruffian #1: Yes! Killing us won't solve anything, will it? We may not know where Red Ruby's fortress is, but we know who does. Starcade: Now that seems interesting. Ruffian #1: Across town there is a sleazy bar named Fun for Flies. The managers, Ribby and Croaks, are tough, but they know about Red Ruby's location. Starcade: Ribby and Croaks? Could've sworn I've heard of or seen them before. Ruffian #1: Those two aren't the original managers, they killed the original. Fun for Flies ain't a fun place with those two frogs around. Kyoji: That was great information from you, thank you so much! *keeps his sword* Ruffian #1: Now that you've got what you want, will you spare us? Kyoji: Sure! And I'm even giving you a reward of appreciation, here! *throws his "present" to the ruffians* Please share and take care! Contents are a little fragile. Ruffian #1: Well, thank you very...hey wait! The "present" turns out to be one of Kyoji's smoke bombs, which explodes and temporarily blinds them and sends them coughing away. Starcade: That was a great trick you pulled on those brutes! Reminds me of Re-Peat Moss, I miss the little tricky guy. Kyoji: What can I say? I love some good ol' pranks too every once in a while. The duo soon arrive at the sleazy bar, Fun for Flies. Kyoji: So that's the bar those ruffians mentioned about? Starcade: I guess. The duo enter the sleazy bar, only to be greeted rather unpleasantly by the managers, Ribby and Croaks. Starcade: I knew they were familiar! They're the fighter frog bosses of Cuphead! *to Ribby and Croaks* Now where's Cuphead and Mugman? Ribby: Those two? They're back in Inkwell Isle, silly girl! Croaks: Yeah, get out of here! Frogs and flies with memberships only! Kyoji: Where's Red Ruby? I know you two know his location! Ribby: We ain't sayin' nothin'! Croaks: Leave, or die! Feel the fear rising in your spines as you anticipate what we are going to do with you! Kyoji: Oh, we are fearful, all right. *draws his sword* Heard from Starcade that you were fighters too. Why not we put that to the test? Ribby and Croaks: Bring it on! *removes their manager attires to reveal their fighter attires* As the "Clip Joint Calamity" soundtrack plays, Starcade and Kyoji engage in a "Street Fighter-esque" fight with Ribby and Croaks. Both sides seem to have their strikes and bruises. Starcade: Those guys...those guys are real tough! Ribby: You bet we are, but we have one more trick up our sleeve! Kyoji: What now? Ribby: Ready, pal? Croaks: Ready! *opens his mouth wide* Ribby rolls into Croak's mouth, and the two fuse together to become a slot machine known as the Croaksino. Croaksino: You went for broke, and now you're croaked! *tosses coins at Starcade and Kyoji* Starcade: I remember this, Croaksino can't be hurt while it is closed. To open it, you'll need to pull its handle but it will also simultaneously attack. Kyoji: I got a better idea instead of hitting that slot machine from the outside over and over. *pulls the handle* Kyoji makes a spin and gets three tiger icons. Platforms with balls being fired periodically are summoned. Kyoji: Huh, what's the worst that could happen? *tries dodging the balls but to no avail* That's the worst that could happen! Kyoji makes another spin, and while he hopes for something better, he gets three tiger icons. A montage of Kyoji getting tigers over and over again plays. Kyoji: This "machcine" must be rigged! Starcade: Let me try! *rolls three snake icons* Croaksino spews faster and smaller platforms, but with no balls being fired. She then enters Croaksino's core, splitting the two frogs apart a few minutes later. Starcade: Well, I'm glad it's all over! Kyoji: Now you two, tell us where Red Ruby is. Ribby: Okay okay, we'll talk! Red's fortress lies in the outskirts of this town. No ruffian has ever dared to steal his territory as he is the deadliest of them all. Kyoji: Outskirts, huh? Interesing. That was enlightening, thank you. Oh, and one more piece of advice? Get another job. Those flies obviously hate you both. With that, Starcade and Kyoji leave Fun for Flies and head for Red Ruby's castle. The distance is quite far, and it took hours of brisk walking. Starcade: *panting* This is exhausting! How do you keep going? Kyoji: As a ninja, it took me a long time to get that black belt. It was tough for me too, so please don't complain about it. The distance you have walked is nothing compared to the distance I walk as an elite ninja. The duo arrives outside Red Ruby's castle. In front of the gate lies a minefield, which the duo successfully get out of, even after the mines were activated. Starcade: Maybe we knock on his door and see what happens? *knock Red Ruby's door* Kyoji: I wouldn't be surprised if it does not work. To their surprise, the door opens. Starcade: That was easier than expected. Kyoji: Time to look for our gemstone and get out of here. The duo are surprised that the castle seems smaller than expected. As they gave each other confused looks, the floor they are standing on suddenly opens up, causing them to fall. Starcade: Ouch...that was really unexpected. Who is responsible for that? Kyoji: Red Ruby. *points to a throne facing away being sat on what looks like a tall gemstone* Red Ruby: Yes, it is I, the one and only. *turns his throne around to reveal his actual appearance of being short* Starcade: He looks cute in that height! Can I carry him? *attempts to carry him* Red Ruby: Back off, missy! *takes out an explosive* No one touches me, except for myself of course! I have a few questions for you: One. Who are you? Two. Why are you here? *lights a matchstick* Kyoji: I am Kyoji. That is Starcade. We are travelling through worlds to locate gemstones like you. You see...Shogo... Red Ruby: Shogo's here? Did you see him? Did you hear him? Did you smell him? Did you feel him? Did you taste... Kyoji: Enough! He's in our home planet Earth, destroying cities and countries to find us. We need to stop him. Red Ruby: Where is he now? Kyoji: Uh...Earth. We just answered that like, ten seconds ago. Red Ruby: Oh right, right. Kyoji: So will you help us? Red Ruby: Give me one good reason for why even a second, I should help you both. I'm the deadliest of the ruffians, you should know that I'm tough enough to handle anything thrown at me' Kyoji: If you don't come with us, we'll never arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Red Ruby: Legendary Rainbow Gem? Who's that? Don't you fool me now, DON'T YOU DARE! Starcade: We're not joking here, sorry. Kyoji: And we're not fooling you either. That gem can slice through even the darkest and toughest of evil armors. Red Ruby: Hmph! I'll believe it when I see it! Kyoji: You are part of it, don't you remember any of that? Red Ruby: There you go, talking nonsense again! Kyoji: I just can't believe that you're wasting your life away! You had been a hero once, and you could have used your time of living to make the world a better place! But you wasted that golden opportunity by being a ruffian and getting fun out of destruction and chaos! Sure it makes you happy getting territories from others, but it doesn't mean it will benefit you for life, does it? After all, gaining territories is a want, not a necessity, right? Starcade: *claps her hands* That was a great talk, well done! Red Ruby: *hangs his head low in shame* Starcade: So what do you think he'll say out of response? Red Ruby finally musters his courage. Red Ruby: Alright, I'll help, but only if you regard me as a hero. Kyoji: Yes, one down, six more to go! Red Ruby: So who's this next gemstone that you're looking for? Kyoji: He is Gary Garnet. Red Ruby: What, seriously? He's a total quack! No, I'm fine with anyone else, anyone but him! Kyoji: Hey, we agreed on this, remember! Red Ruby: Fine! I'm still furious about working together with someone I don't like. I reserve my right to grumble about it. Kyoji: Fair enough. Red Ruby then shows Starcade and Kyoji a portal in his castle. Starcade: So...back home? Red Ruby: Actually, we too have portal frames that connect to the different worlds of wonder. Again, I hate to do this, but...*activates a portal in his castle* Starcade: Nice! By the way, I'm curious why you hate this "Gary Garnet" so much. Red Ruby: You'll see. Kyoji: Let's move on, shall we? Starcade: Wait, Green Shadow just sent me a video! Kyoji: What is it about? Starcade plays Green Shadow's sent video, which reveals that Shogo has already started attacking Earth with his forces of evil. Starcade, Kyoji and Red Ruby then gulp in fright as they await what happens next. (To be continued on the next episode: Garnet Gauntlet) Trivia * This is the first episode where Re-Peat Moss doesn't use the word "TRICKY" in any sentence. * Ribby and Croaks are the only characters that are not fan-made. ** Their theme is also played when they fight in Fun for Flies with Starcade and Kyoji. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Pages without links